


all i ever wanted was the world

by sylphofkarkat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, KenHina Week, M/M, School Uniforms, Texting, and punctuation, hinata loves emoticons, maybe?? one-sided kurotsuki???, tsukki is not sorry at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphofkarkat/pseuds/sylphofkarkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma gets a hold of a photo he probably shouldn't be seeing.</p><p>---</p><p>[kenhina week, day 1: seifuku]</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i ever wanted was the world

**Author's Note:**

> title from [primadonna](www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gj5L9SYhoSE) by marina and the diamonds!
> 
> notes about this fic:  
> \- hinata and kenma have been dating long enough that they don't really need formalities with each other; hence why they only have their given names in their contact info.  
> \- also kuroo and kenma have known each other for so long so same deal.  
> \- also kuroo's not the most formal person in general . .. which is why he put tsukishima in his phone as tsukki  
> 

_Bzzt_.

Kuroo looked up from his homework at the sound of his phone. Odd, he thought, that someone would be messaging him now; it was only, oh, around 6 at night. He thought that most people he knew would either be eating or focused on other things (much like he was right now).

Regardless, Kuroo picked up his phone and flipped it open. It was probably Kenma, anyway, saying he lost his console charger or something like that. (Last time that happened, Kuroo was on his hands and knees for an hour on the floor looking for it, only for it to be found under Kenma’s books on his desk. Kuroo lost feeling in his arms and legs for a while and had to lie there in refuge.)

 _1_ _new_ _message_ _from_ : _Tsukki_

Now that got Kuroo's attention. Tsukishima had only reluctantly given Kuroo his number at the last training camp to get him off his back, and only ever responded to Kuroo's messages when prompted to. Why would the glasses-wearing boy message him now, of all times?

Kuroo's heart skipped. Perhaps his protege… wanted advice from him? That must’ve been it! But what about? Maybe he needed tips for blocking? Help with schoolwork?

...No, thinking rationally, Tsukki was too proud to ask about volleyball. And he seemed like the studious type, the independent type who liked to figure out his problems himself.

Could he... just have wanted to talk?

Kuroo couldn't take it anymore. He clicked the buttons on his phone to navigate to his inbox and opened the new message.

 _Show_ _this_ _to_ _Kozume_ - _san_.

...Oh.

Kuroo could feel his spirit deflating. And here he thought Tsukki was finally starting to like him a little, or at the very least tolerate him. He guessed not. Way to jump to conclusions, Kuroo.

Whoa, but wait. What's this thing he needed to show Kenma? It would probably be important, given that _Tsukki_ was the one sending it. Either that or it was too hilarious to not be shared. At least, that was his own philosophy.

There was a picture attachment.

He opened it.

...Oh.

This definitely went under the second category.

\--

_ [9/24 18:20] _

_To: Kenma_

_Subject: [NO SUBJECT]_

_1 photo attachment_

 

_hey check out what tsukki sent me_

 

_[9/24 18:21]_

_From: Kenma_

_Subject: Re: [NO SUBJECT]_

 

_!!_

\--

Kenma did not know what to make of the picture Kuroo sent.

Who knew that thinking of Shouyou at the moment would yield... this?

Still on his phone at the moment: a picture of the ginger boy in what looked like a girl's uniform, his face red, one hand trying to block himself from the camera's view.

Kenma knew that Shouyou didn't know he had seen it. Of course he wouldn't; it came from Kuroo who got it from Tsukishima, who he wasn't too keen on in the first place. Kenma could also guess that Shouyou didn't want anyone to see it (it wasn't hard to; anyone could see his distress on his face).

So... did it make him a bad boyfriend if he thought Shouyou looked really cute in that skirt?

\--

_Sender: Shouyou_

_Subject: Hi!!!_

_[9/24 20:05]_

 

_hey!!!! (　＾∇＾) whatcha doing?_

 

Oh shit. What was he going to do? Tell Shouyou ‘ _oh not much, just thinking about you and that picture of you in a skirt and how cute you looked_ ’?

 

_Sent to: Shouyou_

_Re: Hi!!!_

_[9/24 20:05]_

 

_nothing really, just thinking of you_

 

_Sender: Shouyou_

_Subject: (・◇・)_

_[9/24 20:06]_

 

_(*≧▽≦) !!!!_

 

_Sender: Shouyou_

_Subject: ♥♥♥♥_

_[9/24 20:06]_

 

_i miss you too!!! ♥～(‘▽^人)_

 

Well, he didn’t seem to know yet. At least Kenma wasn’t totally lying that he was thinking about Shouyou. (That would never be a lie. He thought about Shouyou all the time.)

They chat for a little while (Shouyou brings up volleyball practice and it kinda goes from there; he had finally been able to hit a decent serve today and he was so proud). Kenma let his face involuntarily slip into a smile at his boyfriend's chatter. This was normal, after all. Nothing exciting; just what he was comfortable with.

 

_Sender: Shouyou_

_Subject: You???_

_[9/24 20:19]_

 

_so what about you? anything happen today?_

 

There it is. The question that Kenma was dreading the entire night, spelled in pixels on his cell screen.

 

_Sent to: Shouyou_

_Subject: Re: You???_

_[9/24 20:20]_

 

_no. nothing. same as always_

 

_Sender: Shouyou_

_Subject: ???_

_[9/24 20:20]_

 

_hehhh, really? doesn’t seem like it to me . . ._

 

_Sender: Shouyou_

_Subject: Tell me!!!_

_[9/24 20:21]_

 

_cmon spill! i wanna know what you did!!_

 

_Sender: Shouyou_

_Subject: ??_

_[9/24 20:22]_

 

_pleeeeease??? （⌒▽⌒ゞ_

 

_Sender: Shouyou_

_Subject: I’m begging_

_[9/24 20:23]_

 

_kenmaaaaaaa_

 

Shouyou just wasn’t gonna let up on this, was he? God, what was he going to do? Kenma didn’t want to lie to him; he knew that lying always made things worse. But telling him would definitely be as disastrous. Kenma almost groaned; he hated making decisions like this.

 

_Sender: Shouyou_

_Subject: Are you okay?_

_[9/24 20:25]_

 

_is everything alright kenma? you don't have to tell me anything if you really don't want to! i'm just worried..._

 

Kenma felt his heart flutter and his face heated. His boyfriend was the cutest, most sincere person ever. It was both a blessing and a curse, Kenma thought as he felt his reserves crumble just rereading those words.

 

_Sent to: Shouyou_

_Subject: Re: Are you okay?_

_[9/24 20:26]_

 

_well. kuroo sent me a picture today._

 

_Sender: Shouyou_

_Subject: Heh??_

_[9/24 20:26]_

 

_( ・◇・)？ of what?_

 

_Sent to: Shouyou_

_Subject: Re: Heh??_

_[9/24 20:27]_

 

_uh. you._

 

_Sent to: Shouyou_

_Subject: Fwd: [NO SUBJECT]_

_[9/24 20:28]_

_1 photo attachment_

 

_he said he got it from tsukishima. so._

 

_Sender: Shouyou_

_Subject: !!!!_

_[9/24 20:30]_

 

_ahhhhHH_

 

Kenma’s phone rings. If there were a God, it was sure to be laughing at him right now.

He touches the screen, picking up the call.

“THE SKIRT WASN’T MINE, I LOST A BET TO TSUKISHIMA AND YACHI-SAN LENT ME HER UNIFORM JUST TO GET IT OVER WITH, PLEASE DON’T HATE MEEEE!!!” Shouyou wails out all in one breath. He’s so loud Kenma has to hold the phone away from his ear.

Wait, what?

“Why would I hate you for that?” Kenma replies, his brows knitting together in confusion. He’s shocked that Shouyou said that; he was so sure that he’d be getting yelled at (well, in anger, not crying) that now that his boyfriend wasn't mad at him beyond all repair he didn't really know what to do.

"Because you'll think I'm weird for going along with it! You know no normal guy would put on a skirt and I did and I didn't even mind and I even liked it and you don't wanna be with someone weird like me so-"

"Shouyou."

Shouyou stops his rambling at Kenma's interjection with a yelp. Kenma can’t help but smile a little.

“Wearing a skirt isn’t going to make you weird or make me hate you. It shouldn’t be a problem, whatever you want to wear. You’re still the same Shouyou I like.” Kenma looked down at his lap, feeling himself get embarrassed. “That I love, even.”

There’s silence on the other end, besides Shouyou’s quiet breaths. Way to go, me, that was way too heavy for the moment, Kenma thought, cursing himself.

“Um, uh, I didn’t mean to say that just now, I was only thinking-” Yes, I did! Stop talking!

There’s a light laughter from Shouyou that stops Kenma. “Sorry, Kenma, I’m just realizing how stupid I must have sounded saying all that! But you were really sweet just now!” He sniffles a little. “Thanks for saying what you did for me. And for putting up with when I get all gwehh and forgetting things. And, uh, Iloveyoutoo!”

Kenma can practically hear the grin in Shouyou’s voice, can practically see him fidgeting in his seat. His smile widens.

“Yeah. Love you.”

\--

_[9/24 18:22]_

_To: Tsukki_

_Subject: Wow_

 

_never thought that you'd be into that stuff, tsukki, i'm shocked, really_

_not that it's a BAD thing ~_

 

_[9/24 18:23]_

_From: Tsukki_

_Subject: Re: Wow_

 

_Of course not. The shorty lost a bet; this was his punishment._

_And don't you start talking about what's 'good' or 'bad'._

 

_[9/24 18:24]_

_To: Tsukki_

_Subject: Ohoho?_

 

_i bet you'd look really cute in one of those ;) ;) ;)_

 

_[9/24 18:25]_

_From: Tsukki_

_Subject: Ugh_

 

_Why do I know you._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://misterrefreshing.tumblr.com)!


End file.
